burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Toys
One of Burnout Paradise's Premium Content Packs is the Toys Pack. Its content was made available for purchase for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 March 5, 2009 and is expected to arrive on March 25, 2009 for the PC. It features toy versions of 9 popular Burnout Paradise Vehicles that you will be able to drive around Paradise City. The toy cars have been split into two packs, but the Toy Nakamura Firehawk is not in either collection. The entire pack costs $12.99, €12.99, £9.99, or 1000 MS and includes all 9 toy vehicles. On top of this, four new Toy Cars, based on the previously released Legendary Cars, were hidden unlockables in the Big Surf Island pack. Toy Collection 1 ]] This pack costs $5.99 / €5.99 / £4.99 / 480 MS and includes the four following vehicles. Toy Hunter Cavalry Individually, this toy version of the Hunter Cavalry costs 160MS. :Main article: Toy Hunter Cavalry Toy Hunter Manhattan Individually, this toy version of the Hunter Manhattan costs 160MS. :Main article: Toy Hunter Manhattan Toy Krieger WTR Individually, this toy version of the Krieger Racing WTR costs 160MS. :Main article: Toy Krieger WTR Toy Jansen P12 Individually, this toy version of the Jansen P12 costs 160MS. :Main article: Toy Jansen P12 Toy Collection 2 This pack costs $5.99 / €5.99 / £4.99 / 480 MS and includes the four following vehicles. Toy Hunter Takedown 4x4 Individually, this toy version of the Hunter Takedown 4x4 costs 160MS. :Main article: Toy Hunter Takedown 4x4 Toy Carson GT Concept Individually, this toy version of the Carson GT Concept costs 160MS. :Main article: Toy Carson GT Concept Toy Hunter Citizen Individually, this toy version of the Hunter Citizen costs 160MS. :Main article: Toy Hunter Citizen Toy Carson Inferno Van Individually, this toy version of the Carson Inferno Van costs 160MS. :Main article: Toy Carson Inferno Van Toy Nakamura Firehawk This toy version of the Nakamura Firehawk GP Competition can only be purchased individually. It costs 240MS. :Main article: Toy Nakamura Firehawk GP This can also be part of the Toy Cars Pack where you can buy all the Toy Cars in 1 go for 1000MSP Big Surf Island The Big Surf Island pack, which costs $12.99 / €12.99 / £9.99 or 1000 MS Points, included 4 new Toys to race with which are minaturised versions of the Legendary Cars. These Toys are categorised under both the "Toy Cars" and the "Big Surf Island Cars." Toy Spirit A toy version of the Hunter Manhattan Spirit. Won by breaking all 75 of the island Smash Gates. :Main article: Toy Hunter Manhattan Spirit Toy Nighthawk A toy version of the Carson GT Nighthawk. Won by ruling all 12 of the island's roads, both in Time and Showtime. :Main article: Toy Carson GT Nighthawk Toy 88 Special A toy version of the Jansen 88 Special. Won by breaking all 45 of the island Billboards. :Main article: Toy Jansen P12 88 Special Toy Bootlegger A toy version of the Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger. Won by landing all 15 of the island's Mega Jumps. :Main article: Toy Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger Notes *The Toys Pack pack was accidentally released by Microsoft on Xbox 360 on February 19, 2009, allowing some players to download it, however it was removed shortly thereafter until its official release. *Every Toy Car has a horn or special function which can be used by pressing down the left analog stick, except the Toy Hunter Citizen. *It can be said that toy Stunt cars are the best vehicles to use for Stunt Run because they are smaller, harder to crash, and have superb maneuverability. Toys Inferno Van and Takedown 4x4 are practically aggression vehicles and may not perform stunt runs well, due to their heavy weight. The Toy Nakamura Firehawk GP is a Boostless bike and therefore doesn't do much, other than performing Day/Night ride events and Freeburn Challenges/Timed Challenges. Video vqhE4y9wCks lhXCmiLnawo 96A1yfPXnxc FgYwMOSDva4